


True Torture

by lunalongbottom2448



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalongbottom2448/pseuds/lunalongbottom2448
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's torture in Malfoy Manor from Ron's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of the dialogue belongs to JK Rowling!

Ron Weasley was being pushed along a long corridor adorned with paintings inside Malfoy Manor. He was desperately searching for a way out of the situation that he, Harry, and Hermione had gotten into. He was tied to them, back-to-back, as well as Dean Thomas and a goblin. They had been so close to getting set free by their captors, a band of Snatchers; unfortunately, their leader, the werewolf named Greyback, had recognized Harry's scar.

Now they were all within Voldemort's grasp, and there was nothing Ron could do about it. He felt so useless, being shoved down the hall without a single idea of how to save his friends. And if he couldn't think of something soon, Harry would be murdered by Voldemort and Hermione would be eaten by Greyback. Well, he thought, not if I have anything to say about it.

Ron kept his head up high as they were herded into the Malfoys' drawing room. Lucius and Draco Malfoy stood up as the captives entered, and Ron felt hatred flow through him at the sight of their rival from school.

"What is this?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa Malfoy, who had led them through the Manor, replied, "They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here."

Draco walked slowly towards Harry, and Ron watched as he examined Harry's face.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius sounded extremely eager.

"I can't — I can't be sure," Draco said quietly. He was obviously trying to avoid eye-contact with Harry, almost as if he was as afraid as the prisoners were.

"But look at him carefully! Come closer!" said Lucius, sounding practically beside himself with excitement. Ron watched Draco carefully, willing him to remain vague in his identification of Harry.

Draco made no reply, and as the Malfoys and Snatchers proceeded to argue about whether or not it was Harry and who would hand him over to Voldemort, Ron struggled to reach out one of the hands pulled behind his back even farther. He stretched his hand over to where he knew Hermione was, and he grabbed her hand in his own. He felt her tighten her grip almost painfully, but he didn't mind. It reminded him that she was still alive and unharmed.

The Malfoys started to identify Ron and Hermione, but Draco remained indecisive. Ron had regained some hope, but then the drawing room door opened and Ron recognized Bellatrix Lestrange walking toward them.

"What is this? What's happening, Cissy?" she questioned in her grating voice. She walked in a circle around the captives and stopped to stare at Hermione. Ron tightened his grip on her hand.

"But surely this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?" Bellatrix said softly.

"Yes, yes, it's Granger!" said Lucius, still as eager as ever. "And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!"

Again, an argument started about who would have the honor of turning in Harry, but then, Bellatrix stopped struggling with Lucius and screeched, "STOP! Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze with his finger poised over his Dark Mark, looking shocked at Bellatrix's outburst. Bellatrix walked quickly over to one of the Snatchers and said, "What is that?" She was gesturing at Gryffindor's sword which had been stolen from the trio back in their tent.

"Sword," the Snatcher said.

"Give it to me," Bellatrix demanded.

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it."

Out of nowhere, Bellatrix whipped out her wand and Stunned the Snatcher. She grabbed the sword from his hands and proceeded to Stun the remaining Snatchers as well. She forced Greyback to his knees and said, "Where did you get this sword?"

"How dare you?" he growled at her. "Release me, woman!"

"Where did you find this sword? Snape sent it to my vault in Gringotts!" Bellatrix's voice had a note of panic in it.

"It was in their tent. Release me, I say!" Greyback snarled. Bellatrix obliged, and he quickly stood up. He backed away from her to stand behind an armchair.

"Draco, move this scum outside," Bellatrix said scornfully, gesturing to the fallen Snatchers. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me."

Narcissa began to angrily confront her sister, but Ron tuned them out. This was his last chance to come up with a brilliant escape plan, but it was hopeless. He couldn't think of any escape for them.

He was interrupted from his defeated thoughts by Bellatrix saying, "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think what to do!"

Narcissa immediately protested, "This is my house Bella, you don't give orders in my—"

"Do it!" Bellatrix screamed, looking more and more deranged every minute. "You have no idea of the danger we are in!" Ron still didn't understand this. What was so significant about the sword that it would endanger everyone if Voldemort arrived?

Narcissa seemed to be having the same thought process as Ron, but she called out to Greyback and ordered, "Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback!"

"Wait," Bellatrix interjected. "All except...except for the Mudblood."

Ron heard Greyback give a grunt, and he was filled with horror. "No!" he bellowed. "You can have me, keep me!" But before he could protest further, Bellatrix hit him across his face.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next. Blood traitor is next to Mudblood in my book," Bellatrix said with relish. A feeling of desperation came upon Ron and he squeezed Hermione's hand as hard as he could. She was shaking.

"Take them downstairs, Greyback, and make sure they are secure, but do nothing more to them — yet." Bellatrix followed up this statement by using a silver knife to cut Hermione free from the group of captives. She grabbed Hermione's hair, using it to drag her across the floor. Ron tried to hold onto Hermione's hand, but Bellatrix easily pulled her away from him.

The prisoners were pushed by Greyback towards a door at the other end of the room and into a passageway. He pushed them along using a force field projected by his wand.

"Reckon she'll let me have a bit of the girl when she's finished with her?" Greyback taunted. "I'd say I'll get a bite or two, wouldn't you, ginger?"

Ron started to shake uncontrollably at these words. No, he said to himself. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen!

They were pushed down a staircase, but Ron was barely paying attention. He was listening for any sound from the drawing room, horrified of what Bellatrix was doing to Hermione.

Greyback unlocked the door at the foot of the stairs and forced the captives into a pitch-black room. He slammed the door behind them, and they were left in complete darkness. Only seconds later, a scream from upstairs echoed through the cellar.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, struggling madly to free himself from the other prisoners. He didn't want to consider what was happening to Hermione; his only concern was to get to her and help her.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled again. He hoped she could hear him. He wanted her to know that he was nearby, that he was trying to reach her. He heard Harry saying something to him, probably telling him to be quiet, but he paid no attention. There was another drawn-out scream from overhead, and Ron kept bellowing, "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Harry was talking to him again, but once more, Ron ignored him. He continued to fight the ropes binding him, determined to break free, but he stopped moving when he heard a familiar voice speaking. "Harry? Ron? Is that you?"

Ron was shocked to the point of silence when he recognized Luna's voice. "Harry? Ron?" she repeated.

"Luna?" Harry asked in disbelief to mirror Ron's.

"Yes it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you to be caught!" Luna sounded much less dreamy than she usually did, but that was hardly surprising considering where they were.

"Luna, can you help us get these ropes off?" Harry asked her hopefully.

"Oh yes, I expect so... There's an old nail we use if we need to break anything... Just a moment..."

Suddenly, Ron's thoughts were focused only on Hermione again as she screamed even louder than before. "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" The words were ripped from his chest as he renewed his struggles against his binds. Through his own voice, he heard Luna saying something, but just as he had before, he tuned it out. Even when he felt Luna working at the ropes, he concentrated on the voices coming from upstairs.

"I'm going to ask you again!" Bellatrix shrieked. "Where did you get this sword? Where?"

"We found it — we found it — PLEASE!" Ron felt his heart breaking at the sound of Hermione's pleading. Tears filled his eyes, and he pulled desperately at the ropes, determined to finally get upstairs and help her.

"Ron, please stay still!" he heard Luna say through his thrashing. "I can't see what I'm doing—"

"My pocket!" Ron suddenly remembered. "In my pocket, there's a Deluminator, and it's full of light!"

Ron reached his hand into his pocket, with great difficulty, and clicked the Deluminator open. The cellar filled with the light that had been removed from their tent. The spheres hung in midair, and Ron could see clearly around the room. He was shocked to see Ollivander sitting in a corner.

"Oh that's much easier, thanks, Ron," Luna said gratefully as she began to cut their ropes again. "Hello, Dean!" she said to their fellow prisoner.

Bellatrix's voice once again filled the cellar. "You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! Tell the truth, tell the truth!"

Hermione screamed again, and Ron bellowed, "HERMIONE!" as loudly as he could.

"What else did you take?" Bellatrix continued to shout. "What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Ron would have screamed Hermione's name again, but first he heard Luna say, "There!" He felt the ropes slip off his wrists, and without a moment's hesitation, he began to run around the cellar, looking for a trapdoor. But there was nothing to be found. The only way out was the locked cellar door. Unless...

Ron began to frantically turn on the spot. He knew that Disapparating was impossible without a wand, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Luna was trying to reason with him by saying, "There's no way out, Ron. The cellar is completely escape-proof. I tried, at first. Mr. Ollivander has been here for a long time, he's tried everything."

Ron stopped spinning, but when he heard Hermione screaming again, he began to run around the cellar once more, looking for anything that might help them.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled again.

Hermione continued to scream, but when Ron tried to shout her name, it caught in his throat. He pounded desperately with his fists at the brick walls surrounding them, his chest racked with sobs. He ignored the burning pain forming in his hands, knowing that it was nothing compared to what Hermione was enduring.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" he managed to yell again as one of Hermione's worst screams yet echoed through the cellar.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix continued to scream. "Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight!" Hermione was sobbing so much that Ron could hardly understand what she was saying. "We've never been inside your vault... It isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!"

As he continued to run around, pounding the walls, Ron took a moment to appreciate how Hermione could make up a story under torture. He realized that he had to try and imitate her ability to stay calm in dangerous situations. He had to focus all of his energy on getting out of the cellar. He managed to stop hitting the walls; it wasn't doing anything to help.

Upstairs, he could hear Bellatrix and Lucius talking about having Griphook tell them if Hermione's story was true. Harry sped across the cellar to where Griphook sat. He leaned down and hurriedly whispered something in Griphook's ear. Before Ron could begin to guess what Harry had said, Draco's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!" he quavered. The group in the cellar obeyed, and, just in time, Ron remembered his Deluminator and clicked it, imprisoning the balls of light once more. The door opened and Malfoy entered, holding his wand out in front of him. He grabbed Griphook's arm and dragged the goblin back out of the room. He slammed the door behind him, just as there was a loud crack from somewhere in the cellar.

Ron clicked his Deluminator again. The light flew back into the air, and Ron was shocked to see Dobby the house-elf standing in front of him. He started to shout, "DOB—!" but Harry quickly hit his arm to silence him. Ron's eyes widened in terror at his mistake, and he listened with trepidation for any sign that the Death Eaters above had heard him. Thankfully, all he heard was Draco's footsteps as he brought Griphook over to Bellatrix.

Ron focused his attention on Dobby; the house-elf was obviously terrified. He shivered as he quietly squeaked, "Harry Potter. Dobby has come to rescue you."

Harry started to ask, "But how did you—?" until he was interrupted by another scream from Hermione. Ron started to shake as much as Dobby, but he forced himself not to shout. He had to think straight if they were all going to get out of this alive.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" Harry asked Dobby. The tiny elf nodded, ears flapping. "And you can take humans with you?" Another nod.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Dean, and Mr. Ollivander, and take them— take them to—"

"Bill and Fleur's," Ron said suddenly. "Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth!" Dobby nodded once more.

"And then come back. Can you do that, Dobby?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, Harry Potter," Dobby said quietly. He ran over to Mr. Ollivander, grabbing his frail hand. He held his other hand out to Dean and Luna, but they protested.

"Harry, we want to help you!" said Luna.

"We can't leave you here," added Dean.

Harry replied, "Go, both of you! We'll see you at Bill and Fleur's." Then he cringed, and Ron knew that his scar was hurting him again. But as Hermione let out another scream, Harry face lost its look of pain. He turned back to Luna and Dean and pleaded, "Go! Go! We'll follow, just go!"

Finally, the pair grabbed onto Dobby's hand and he Disapparated, accompanied by another crack. This one didn't go unnoticed by the people upstairs.

"What was that?" Lucius shouted. "Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Ron and Harry looked at each other, both trying in vain to think of a plan. "Draco—no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Lucius continued.

Harry whispered to Ron, "We're going to have to try and tackle him. Leave the lights on." Ron nodded and followed Harry over to the door as they heard someone coming down the stairs on the other side. They stood on either side of the door with their backs to the wall.

"Stand back," Wormtail said. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in." The door opened and, for a moment, Wormtail stared around at the empty, brightly lit cellar. But then, Harry and Ron jumped at him. Ron grabbed Wormtail's wand arm and forced it upwards. Harry muffled him with his hand as Wormtail's silver hand seized Harry's throat, beginning to choke him.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Lucius called down.

"Nothing! All fine!" Ron said in his best imitation of Wormtail's voice.

Harry was gasping for breath and trying to remove Wormtail's hand. "You're going to kill me?" he choked out. "After I saved your life? You owe me, Wormtail!"

Wormtail's hand loosened and he moved it away from Harry's throat. Although confused about what had happened, Ron still thought to grab Wormtail's wand. "And we'll have that," he whispered.

All of a sudden, Wormtail's silver hand moved towards his own throat. Ron stared in shock as Harry attempted to hold the hand back.

"No!" Ron said as he tried to help Harry, but it was hopeless; Wormtail was being strangled by his own hand. And as Hermione let out another scream, Wormtail gave a twitch and slumped over, dead.

Ron met Harry's eyes, and then they ran up the stairs. They inched along the passageway towards the drawing room. They stopped at the door into the room, and looked through the crack in it. Bellatrix was still questioning Griphook, but Ron ignored her as he tried to find Hermione. Finally, he saw her lying on the floor, barely moving. It took all of his willpower to not run across the room and hold her in his arms. But he stayed still and tried to bring his attention back to Bellatrix. His eyes widened in horror as he watched her touch her Dark Mark. They were too late; Voldemort would arrive any minute.

"And I think," Bellatrix said calmly, "we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ron bellowed. Without even thinking, he bolted through the doorway and into the drawing room. Bellatrix spun towards him, stunned, but Ron had the element of surprise. He pointed Wormtail's wand at her and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Bellatrix's wand flew into the air, and although Ron didn't turn to see it fall, he assumed that Harry had caught it when he heard him yell, "Stupefy!" and Lucius fell to the floor.

Draco, Narcissa, and Greyback began to fight back, but before Ron could defend himself, he heard Bellatrix roar, "STOP OR SHE DIES!"

His heart filling with dread, Ron turned towards Bellatrix to see her holding a knife to Hermione's throat. "Drop your wands," Bellatrix continued. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" Ron stood still, tightly holding Wormtail's wand. He knew that if he dropped it and was unarmed, their chance of escape would be nonexistent. But as Bellatrix screamed, "I said, drop them!" and pressed the knife against Hermione's neck, drawing blood, Ron quickly dropped Wormtail's wand. He heard Bellatrix's wand drop from Harry's hands too.

"Good!" Bellatrix said. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" Ron watched helplessly as Draco ran over to retrieve their wands.

"Now," Bellatrix murmured, "Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood. I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

Ron's heart sank as he realized that it really was hopeless. They were all going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. But he was soon interrupted from these morbid thoughts as he heard a strange grinding noise from above. Everyone looked up at once to see the chandelier directly over Bellatrix, Hermione, and Griphook shake. Only seconds later, it plummeted towards the ground. Bellatrix dropped Hermione and jumped out of the way, screaming. The crystal chandelier hit the floor with a deafening crash, falling on Hermione and Griphook. Crystal shrapnel flew everywhere.

Ron immediately took advantage of Bellatrix's distraction. He ran over to the wreckage and struggled to reach Hermione and pull her out. His hand finally made contact with her arm, and he dragged her away from the destroyed chandelier. He picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He carried Hermione away from the spells that Harry was casting and lost himself in the relief he felt at having her in his arms, alive. He heard Dobby's squeaky voice, but he disregarded it, completely distracted by Hermione. He gently caressed her cheek until he heard Harry scream, "Ron, catch — and GO!"

Harry threw one of his reclaimed wands at Ron, who caught it with the hand supporting Hermione's legs. As soon as he had a good grip on the wand, he turned on the spot and Disapparated. He held on tightly to Hermione, determined not to drop her. Eventually, they hit solid ground and Ron toppled over. He still held Hermione in his arms, and he quickly stood up and ran towards Bill and Fleur's cottage through the darkness. He glanced back to see if Harry had made it, and was relieved to see the outline of several figures behind him. Turning back towards the cottage, he looked down into Hermione's face. She was still unconscious, but he could feel her breathing. Suddenly, it hit him that she was safe. And even though he couldn't be sure that she would live through the rest of their adventure, it was enough for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron Weasley walked through a pitch-black passageway. He squinted his eyes, searching ahead for a door or at least the end of the seemingly endless hallway. Finally, out of nowhere, a door appeared to his left. Hesitantly, he pushed it open and peeked his head through to observe the room on the other side.

It was lit only by an enormous fireplace and seemed to be unoccupied. But as his eyes roamed the floor, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Lying in front of the fireplace was the crumpled, motionless body of Hermione Granger. Without thinking about any possible danger, Ron opened the door all the way and dashed over to Hermione's limp form. He fell to his knees and turned her over so that her face was staring back at him, her eyes wide and glazed over.

"No..." Ron whispered in horror and disbelief. He grabbed her face in his hands, and started to sob when he felt that it was cold. "Hermione, please... wake up...," he choked out. Tears dripped down onto her pale cheek as Ron knelt beside her, the pain paralyzing him. Then, out of nowhere, Hermione's body started to crumble. Ron watched powerlessly as she disintegrated into a pile of dust. And as the room filled with a familiar green light, Ron screamed Hermione's name one last time...

Ron let out a sharp gasp as he was torn from his nightmare and back to reality. He looked around the sitting room that he, Harry, and Dean were sleeping in, and his heavy breathing lessened as he realized that it had only been a dream. He looked down to see that his hands were trembling uncontrollably. He waited until his heartbeat had slowed down to normal before he slipped out of his sleeping bag, stepped over Harry and Dean, and headed up the stairs. Even though he knew it had been a nightmare, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he had seen Hermione peacefully asleep and unharmed.

When Ron reached her room, he slowly pushed the door open. He didn't want to wake her, so he only stuck his head inside the room. He could just make out her sleeping form in the dark room, and soon he realized that she was shaking. Alarmed, he pushed the door farther open and stepped all the way inside. He approached her bed, and as he got closer, he heard a small whimpering noise coming from her.

When he reached the side of her bed, he put his hand on her shoulder for only a moment before she jolted awake. She looked around wildly for a few seconds before her eyes focused on Ron standing over her. She immediately burst into tears. He sat on the edge of her mattress and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, weeping into his shoulder. He held her small form closely, his heart racing, until she calmed down almost five minutes later. She pulled away and stared at him, still sniffling slightly. It was only when Ron reached out and wiped away the tears hovering on her cheeks that she found her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," she quavered, just loudly enough for him to hear her.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," he said firmly.

"It was just a nightmare after all, I don't know why I made such a big fuss."

"It's fine, after the day you've had—"

"You must think I'm really stupid right now. It's just like me to make a big deal over something so small."

"Wait, I don't think you're—"

"I hope I didn't wake you up, I'd hate to think I—"

"Hermione! I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. Obviously you had a bad nightmare, you don't need to apologize."

Hermione stared back at him again. After awhile, she quietly said, "It was horrible."

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Ron.

Hermione hesitated, and then nodded slightly. "I guess it might help. All right, I was back in Malfoy Manor, and Bellatrix had just finished... torturing me." She winced at the memory. "I was lying on the floor, almost unconscious, when Bellatrix had you brought upstairs. She asked you the same questions she'd asked me, but you stuck to my story. I thought you'd be sent back downstairs, but Bellatrix decided that she'd gotten all the information she could from us. She ordered Greyback to... finish us. He went for you first. And I watched as he... tore you apart... and you were screaming... and... and..."

Hermione's voice was shaking and her eyes were wide. Ron quickly pulled her to him as she began sobbing again, and held her as tightly as he could while still being mindful of her injuries. "It's all right, Hermione," he said softly. "I'm all right. We're all right."

Tears trickled down Hermione's cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly around Ron's neck. He rubbed her back soothingly, unsure of how to effectively comfort her. After a few moments, he heard her quietly murmur, "I couldn't bare it if something like that happened to you, Ron. I... I need you."

When he heard this, Ron only held her tighter and firmly said, "Well, you don't have to worry about that Hermione. I'll never leave you alone like that, not ever. As long as you want me around, I'll be here."

Hermione pulled back slowly, looked directly into Ron's eyes, and said, "I'll always want you around, Ron Weasley. Always."

A small smile lit up Ron's face. He carefully wiped away her tears for the second time that night, and after a moment of hesitation, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes closed at his touch. A few seconds later, he slowly stood up from her bed, saying, "You'd better get some sleep."

"You're probably right...," she said, staring at him with a kind of calmness that he'd desperately missed seeing from her. He started walking towards the door, when he heard her call his name. He turned around, and he could just make out a slight blush as she asked, "Do you think you could maybe stay with me...? Just for tonight."

There was only a moment of uncertainty before he nodded and made his way back over to her bed. She lifted up the covers, and he slid in beside her. He laid down facing her on his side, wishing he could hold her again, unsure if she wanted him to. But he was left in no doubt when she laid down facing the same way as him and carefully leaned back against his chest. He moved his arms gently around her and held her cradled against him.

As her breathing started slowing down and becoming more peaceful, Ron silently considered what had happened during the last ten minutes. The night had certainly taken a turn he hadn't expected, and he honestly wasn't sure if he'd managed to help Hermione or not. But then he remembered her calm, almost happy expression gazing back at him. And as he held her safely in his arms, just for once, Ron Weasley thought he might have done something right.


End file.
